Outdoor decks are widely used in areas which serve as an extension of living space for houses. With decks being used more and more as outdoor living space, many individuals desire to have access to power for electrical devices, such as stereos, floor fans, lamps, laptops and various other devices. Unfortunately, long cords draped across a deck floor provide a tripping hazard. A convenient, safe and inconspicuous way of providing power for electrical devices such as those listed above is needed when being used on outdoor decks.